When we learned the sea
by alaska fever
Summary: untuk yang terakhir kali, kenop pintu itu terbuka tanpa penyambut.


disc : KyoAni

[Case 1: Makoto Tachibana]

.

Matanya berpijar seperti harapan. Seiring kelopak mata miliknya(Nagisa) mengayup dalam semangat. Itu dulu. Terakhir kali Makoto memutar kenop apartemennya, tawa itu sudah lenyap dari kelip lampu di langit-langit dan tidak bisa ditemukan di ujung selimut. Kali ini, ruang sebelas kali empat belas itu sepi dan lengang seakan direnggut tiap oksigennya dan warna-warna pastelnya yang dulu hangat kini terpuruk, mengancam Makoto tanpa ampun.

Makoto menatap langit-langit, beralih ke sofa, beralih ke penghangat ruangan di pojok yang tidak diurus (yang di waktu-waktu yang lampau uapnya membumbung tinggi memanaskan mereka berdua dan mengusir dingin). Celoteh absurd tidak bisa ditemukan lagi di sini, dan tawa riang dari mulutnya sendiri hilang tanpa bekas. Makoto membuka daun jendela, membiarakan udara malam menghapus potret sejarah yang diukirkan dalam ruangan ini. Dan psikosis, tawanya meledak dalam urung penyesalan.

.

.

.

Lewat jemarinya yang ramping dan halus, Nagisa biasa berperaga selagi berdiplomasi di atas sofa, membelakangi lampu sehingga bayangannya menimpa Makoto. Menjelang pertengahan malam ketika mereka berdua sedang stuck dengan essai kuliah yang menjemukkan. Hari ini ia berbicara mengenai baseball, mengenai culunnya fashion sense para pemain meskipun di arena mereka bermain luar biasa.

Kemarin adalah pertama kali Nagisa membuat _cake_, yang tidak begitu berhasil namun masih _edible_ dan Makoto harus memakannya. Kemarinnya lagi ia tertawa, dan terpingkal-pingkal sampai menangis oleh leluconnya sendiri. Makoto menyerap semua sin itu dalam kepalanya, dan ikut tertawa.

Ada banyak tawa yang terlukis dalam setengah tahun terakhir. Semenjak Nagisa mengusulkan mereka tinggal bersama karena tinggal sendirian di awal tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah. Makoto seharusnya menjadi lebih cerdas, dan mengira-ngira tujuhpuluh persen dari usulan itu hanyalah kamuflase belaka. Nagisa adalah penipu ulung, meskipun inosen seri mukanya, selalu, dan kekanakkan caranya bermain kata. Namun terkadang di sela-sela pretensi mereka, Makoto dengan senyumnya terkembang setelah pulang menemui Haru(dan jerat mata kouhainya itu melucuti itu semua), Nagisa akan bertanya apakah ia sudah menemukan pelampiasannya. Makoto sudah mengantisipasi ini, dalam mimik yang meyakinkan akan memberi tawa riang dan mengindikasi bahwa ia tak mengerti maksud Nagisa. Lalu mempertunjukkan bakatnya yang luar biasa dalam meramalkan cuaca esok hari. Dalam waktu-waktu seperti ini, Nagisa akan menutup mulut dan tidak lanjut, sementara Makoto akan bertutur omong kosong sampai lampu-lampu dimatikan.

.

.

.

Meskipun Makoto bukan clairvoyance dan tidak punya bakat dalam hal itu, seharusnya ia menjadi lebih sensitif dan mampu memperkirakan konfesi itu, yang datang seperti tsunami. Makoto jelas tidak memperkirakan ini. Pasalnya, sereal dingin yang tergeletak di meja memberitahunya bahwa Nagisa terburu-buru pergi, mungkin ada problem dengan jadwal kuliahnya. Namun ketika ia duduk, derak kursi itu menjadi pengantar matanya menuju kertas kuning yang ditimpa mangkuk sereal itu. Dibuka lipatannya dan membaca tulisan familiar yang seharusnya tidak keruan, namun kali ini terlihat usahanya untuk menjadi rapi. Makoto merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Dan ia berdiri, makan siangnya serasa mau keluar, terhuyung-huyung berlari menuju kamar-

-yang rapi, selimut yang sudah dibereskan dan dilipat. Hal yang hanya terjadi setahun sekali menjelang natal. Makoto bergerak maju, membuka lemari penuh yang ditempeli poster swimming club mereka dan-

-kosong. Koper itu tidak ada di sana.

.

Ada banyak tawa yang dihembuskan apartemen mereka, berderai-derai seperti ombak di lautan. Namun lihatlah sekarang, Makoto, pandangi _cushion _itu yang kau baru sadari (penuh jejak air dalam sarungnya), bukan olehmu, tentu saja. Sejak kapan, huh? Dan sekarang, apa tanggung jawabmu?

.

.

.

Makoto menunggu hujan. Di tangannya, seperti harapannya yang semakin menipis dalam genggamannya, payung transparan seratus yen dari toko seberang. Ia merasa ridiculous, dari detik ke detik, memikirkan kemungkinan Nagisa akan menyembul di antara lalu lalang jalan.

Hari ini begitu cerah, panas dan para pedestrian di sekitar Makoto hobi sekali mengelap dahi mereka dengan sapu tangan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan. Sepuluh menit lalu pertemuannya di kedai kopi ala mahasiswa langganan mereka berdua secara resmi dibatalkan. Tidak ada pemberitahuan karena invitasinya pun tidak mendapat tanggapan. Makoto tidak berkata-kata, menyesap latte itu dalam sekali teguk. Menghiraukan efek kejut kafein yang bergelenyar di lidahnya. Ia membayar dengan uang pas dan pergi.

Bulan Juli tidak cocok untuk meminta maaf, namun hal-hal bahagia cocok untuk dilakukan di tenggat pertengahan tahun, seperti; melancong ke pinggir pantai dan menginap sampai liburan mereka selesai. Berendam, menyelam dan berenang sepuasnya. Dan untuk bersenda gurau ketika bertemu meskipun ingatan akan penolakan itu lebih pahit dari biji kopi yang paling pahit di dunia.

Makoto memencet tombol untuk yang ke empatpuluhtujuh kali dan, _tutututututuutut, _nada rejeksi mengalir ke dalam kepalanya.

Terik. Matahari yang meninggi dan tidak mau mengalah. Di kursi trotoar, ingatannya melaju pada huruf kecil-kecil dalam kuning kertas itu: _Kenapa aku tak bisa jadi pelampiasanmu?_

_._

_._

_[Why do i tired of counting sheep. Next. Case 2: Nagisa Hazuki.]_


End file.
